The Love Triangle
by supersweetp
Summary: Austin and ally both have crushes on each other but somebody comes in the picture please read and see if its the same as somebody eles im so sorry if it is
1. Chapter 1

**Im so so so sorry for the other story and i hope it wont happen review**

**thanks **

**-i dont own anything**

* * *

The Love Triangle

Chapter 1

Ally'POV

It was a nice sunny day at Sonic Boom and I was at the counter writing in as I finished writing,Austin and Dez came in.

"Hey Ally" Austin said while he opened his arms for a hug.

I blushed a little hoping he did not see. As I wrapped my arms around him,I smelt a fresh summer smelled good.I didnt want to let go but unfortunetly i had i unwrapped my arms,I felt his warmth

leaving me.

"Ally can we go write a song because we haven't in a long time" said Austin

"Sure Austin,just let me get my songbook and i'll be right up" I said

"ok" and with that he ran upstairs.I decided to close the store early since it was a nice day,I should get the day off.

"Dez are you coming"

"No i'm just gonna sit down here and clean out my backpack''

''Ok Dez but I beg you to stay out of trouble.''

''ok'' said Dez who was sitting on one of the chairs empting his bag.

I still wonder how everything fits in that one I reached the door of the practise room I heard Austin singing.

''If I was you boyfriend I'd never let you go,I can take you places you've never been before you ain't been take a chance on you'll never ever know,I got money in my hands that i'd really like to blow

swag swag swag on you chillin by the fire while we eatin fondue,I don't know about me but I know about you so say hello to faleseletto in three two swag,I'd like to be everything you want,hey girl lemme talk to

you'

I opened the door and said ''wow Austin that was amazing''

He just sat there shocked.''Hello earth to Moon.'' He shaked his head and came back to reality. ''You heard all of it ?''he asked me. ''no just some'' ''oh ok'' ''so who's it about?'' ''its about this girl i like. she has the most amazing eyes and when you stare at them you just hair smells like strawberries too!''

I kinda felt disappointed but I didnt know why.''she must be one lucky girl to get some of the moon''

''I know right''he said while popping his collar

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.'' so shall we get started with our new song''

''Sure, what kind of song do you want?''

I always let him chooses what kind of song he wants because i don't want him to be uncofertable with the songs or we were both standing we went to the piano bench to sit down. Our shoulders

brushed against each other and i felt this little tinge of electricity run through my skin.I looked at and he was ,He looks so cute like his that flops just the right way and his eyes are like

pools of i did not just say that, he's my best friend and if i did really like him it wouldnt work because he spray tanned himself orange so i wouldnt like him.

''Oh you you know what I have a song i wrote earlier this week its called dynamite.

''I came to dance dance dance dance,i hit the floor cuz thats my plans plans plans plans, im wearing all my favourite brands brands brands brands ime some some space for both my hands hands hands hands

cuz it goes on and on and on and it goes on and on and on yeah i throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying ayo gotta let go.i wanna celebate and live my life saying ayo gotta let go cuz we go rock this club we go all night,we gon light it up like its dynamite''

''oh my god Ally did you seriously write that because its amazing just like you''said Austin

I blushed furiously trying to hide my face with my book but I dont think it helped.

Austin's POV

Awwww, she looks so cute trying to hide her blush.I know what your thinking,I spray tanned myself just so Ally wouldnt like me but now I regret is an amazing girl.I wonder if she feeels thee

same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the reviews from Astrawberry and **

**Hope you like Chapter 2**

* * *

The Love Triangle

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Today was a regular day at Sonic Boom.I was just serving a customer when Trish came in.

"Guess who got a job at Paula's Pizza Parlor"

"oh Trish will you ever get tired of getting 4 or 5 jobs everyday"

"No not really"

After I finished serving the customer I went over to Trish who was sitting on a couch in the corner reading a magazine.

"I am so bored,I don't know what to do."said Trish

"Well Trish why don't we have a sleepover tonight because we didn't have one in a long time."

"Sure,just come around 9:00"

"Ok" I went up to the practise room to get my purse since I left it there this next it I found A folded piece of paper,I opened it up and saw that it was song that Austin was working on.I decided that I should give it to the time I went downstairs,Trish had already left and I'm guessing that she went to go find a new job which will proably last up to 2-3 hours.I closed up the store and started my walk to Austin's house. As I walked up the stairs on the front porch,I heard music playing.I listened closely and I realized that it was the same song Austin was playing the other day.I wrapped on the door and waited for a few seconds for Austin to open the door.

"Hey Ally,what are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I wanted to give you this."I said as I handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Thank you where did you find it?"

"As I went up to the practise room to get my purse,I saw it lying there beside my when I opened it I realized it was the song you were singing the other day so i decided to give it to you rather than keep since it's wrong."

I said and breathed out which I then noticed I was rambling and holding my breathe.

"oh ok, thanks. wanna come in?"

"Sure"said gladly

Austin lead me inside, told me to sit down on the couch and left.I did as I was told and by time then he came back holding popcorn.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what kind though?" I asked

" Well I definetly know you don't like horror movies so that's a how abot we watch a comedy instead."

" can we watch a romantic movie instead of a comedy?"

" ALLLYYYYYYYYY! You know that I don't like romantic movies."

"Oh I have an idea,how about we watch a romantic comedy so it will have a little of both."

"I would really like that "

So he went upstairs,went into his mom and dad's room and took one of his mom's romantic comedy all that he came downstairs and popped in the sat next to me the whole most of the time, I laid my head on his movie was really eventually it was time to go whole time I was walking home I was thinking about Austin and how it felt when I rested my head on his tingling sensation that ran up my I like him?

I went home and got all my stuff for the sleepover at Trish's house,told my dad i was leaving and walked to her i got to her house,her morther kindly let me in and told me to go on up to Trish's room. ''Hi Trish,I'm here.'' I said

''Hi Ally'' she said running up to hug me

''So what do you want to do.'' she asked me

'' Well actually can I talk to you about something.''

''I think that I might really like Austin''

It felt good to tell someone to get it off my if I really like Austin,It wouldn't matter because he wouldn't like me 's happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is my last chapter for a while because I'm going on vacation on friday for a few weeks so I hope you enjoy**

**please R&R thanks**

**-supersweetp**

* * *

The Love Triangle

Chapter 3

Austin'POV

Yesterday when Ally found the sheet of paper,my heart literally skipped a god she found it.I don't think she know's the song's for her.I really do like her hair that's perfect and her eyes.I could talk about her eyes all could just melt like pools of now I'm on my way to Sonic I was walking I saw a display in a jewelry store.I looked closly at the display and saw that it had two necklaces with A's that connect.I decided it would be perfect for me and I went into the store and bought sale's person put them in a little box with that started to walk back to Sonic Boom.

When I reached there I saw Ally sitting at the counter writing in her Diary/songbook.

"Hey Ally"I said which startled her

"Oh hey Austin" she said

"I hve something that I want to give you."

"Really?"

Yes now close your eyes."

She did as she was told and I took the box from my pocket and gently took her hand and placed the box inside.

"Now open your eyes"

She opened her eyes and opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful but you didn't have to do this"

"I know but I wanted to."

I took one of the neckalaces,turned her around pushed her hair aside,placed the necklace over her head and fastened it.

"Thanks alot Austin,it means alot to me."she said and came over to hug me.I loved her hugs

And then I took the other one and put it on.

"Now we match"


End file.
